The Last Hope
by hyoukinmono87
Summary: Sakura and friends have one summer they will never forget. I've re-uploaded the first chapter so its not super crappy. anyway please r&r (chpt. 3 coming very soon)
1. Default Chapter

A/n: ok, before we start the story, I'm going to put down the facts, and put them down hard, so hard in fact, that by time your done reading this your ribs will be bruised.(and various other body parts ^^)

Anyw-……that was odd…anyway I, the author, do not in any way own card captors or the card captors franchise.(I know you've heard this before, but I wish I did, and let me tell you, a lot of things would change, damn it!… stupid episode cuts… stupid episode changes…stupid stupid stupid stupid..)

****

*Sakura walks out*****

Sakura: JOSH!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOOIINNGG?!start the story already!

Me: ok ok…sorry…retards… *Turns to camera* you know if I could chan-

****

*sakura whaps him*

Me: OW... *rubs head* I'm going, I'm going!

****

*pulls curtains* 

****

The Last Hope 

Chapter 1: The Start of a new beginning

****

*Star Wars theme begins to play*

Me: Syoaran! STOP MESSING WITH THE MUSIC!

Syoaran: ^_^; sorry! I thought this was A New Hope

Me: stupid...i'm gonna have to co-

*Sakura busts through door*

Me: AAAA I'm starting now!*runs* oO

(a/n: one last thing, if your still reading, thanks)

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Sakura opened her eyes, waking, with ease, to the gentle sunlight flooding through her window. Lifting her head from the pillow, allowing the covers to slide off. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she walked towards the bathroom, she let her mind wander to the fact that she hasn't had to deal with the cards in a long time, that business was over long ago though. All tests were completed and done and she was no longer considered a cardcaptor; there was no longer a need for it. Although, she still needed to keep after the book, for obvious reasons. Even if there were no more disasters to take care of, she still felt different. She had to admit she did miss the adventure of chasing after the cards, she learned to ignore the feeling and just enjoy her free time; it wasn't so hard to forget her friends. Even if many of her close friends had left a few years ago, she still had Rika and Chiharu. She still found it depressing that she would never get to see Syoaran again. Though she also missed Kero and Yukito, Whom without a mistress to command them, were no longer able to help or visit her. There was still Tomoyo, which would brighten her mood. Not many of those who had helped her gather the cards were still around, as fore mentioned, they had left several years ago. Kero and Yukito, who has taken the role of Yue, had been sealed back in the book along with the cards. As for Syoaran and Meiling, they had returned to their home in Hong-Kong. Even with all the experiences they had shared everyone had left as quickly as they had arrived.

Replacing the toothbrush, she gazed to the clock behind her. The glowing red digital display read 10:23.'I'm late…oh well'_._ Pushing these thoughts away for now, Sakura went to the kitchen downstairs to the kitchen. At least she still had time to eat, considering it was the beginning of summer. She saw Touya making something for himself. She had to work her way around him to get to the bowls and then went to the cupboard. After digging for a minute or two, she was finally able to find the cereal. As she was pouring her milk, Touya finally noticed her. 

"Hey squirt." Said Touya.

"Don't call me squirt!" she protested, "I'm going to be in 7th grade! I'm not a kid anymore."

"Yeah whatever squirt, just make sure to call Tomoyo after you finish

your breakfast okay?"

"What?! She called! How come you didn't tell me?" Touya laughed at her before saying.

"'Cause you were sleeping and we all know how you get when someone wakes you up." He kept laughing. Sakura only glared back at him then put on a phony smile that was actually more of a threat, then a smile.

"So what did you make today squirt?" Touya knew that he was bugging her with his constant barrage of stupid comments

"For your information I made a bowl of cereal" she said proudly.

"Oh classy." Remarked Touya. She stuck out her tongue and promptly ran up to her room, locking the door. She had nothing to do lately, she was really quite bored. She knew that Tomoyo wouldn't let her down. Just before she could pick up the phone to dial, it rang. She subconsciously yelled that she got it.

"Hello" she said 

"Hey Sakura" said a voice through the phone.

She thought for a moment. He sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"You don't know?" Came his reply.

Something in her mind clicked.

"Oh my god, is it really you?" Cried Sakura. "This is Syoaran isn't it?"

"Of course it is" Sakura was completely overjoyed to hear his voice again. To think, she hadn't seen him in several years. She had missed him dearly, she desperately hoped for his return, but even a phone call was enough to contend her. She couldn't fathom what would make him call her, but it didn't matter. What could have caused…

"Sakura?"

"How come it took you so long to call me?" Syoaran paused for a moment. Sakura couldn't stand still, the silence was killing her.

"Well I never had any good news until now." 

"Because you didn't have any good news…"

"Well…Sakura, I'm coming back."

The phone dropped to the floor.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Sakura: you didn't have any good news? What kind of crap answer was that?

Syoaran: don't look at me! This guy wrote it!

Me: oO; you guys wanna write it then? 

Syoaran and Sakura: yes.

Me: err… too bad! My story!

****

*Syoaran and Sakura rush author and fighting ensues*****

*Tomoyo walks up to camera*****

Tomoyo: *sigh* R&R please, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shopping Spree

Chapter 2: The Shopping Spree  
  
Sakura stood stiff, at this point Syoaran couldn't tell whether he made her feint or not.  
"Sakura are you there?" said Syoaran.  
"I'm very much here." Replied Sakura.  
"Are you ok?" he said, "Your not going to pass out are you? You sound flustered."   
"I'm fine, it's just that I've dreamt about this for moment for the past three years." She said under her breath  
"You what?" asked Syoaran.  
"Oh nothing," said Sakura quickly.  
"No no no, you said you were dreaming of something, what was it?"   
"No I wasn't, I um.... I got to go  
"Well uh... bye, I guess." He faded "Oh and I should be back before the end of the week."  
"Bye"  
"Bye" Sakura was so excited. She ran down the stairs skipping almost. She wanted to tell her father the good news. She reached the kitchen only to find Touya washing the dishes.  
"Where's dad?"  
"Who wants to know?"  
"Don't be smart"  
"Better smart than dumb, unless of course you want that?  
"Look cut it out, do you know where he is?  
"I don't know, he's out right now why?"  
"I want to tell him that Syoaran is coming back" she was almost jumping again.  
"Oh that square kid." He laughed.  
"He's not square he's..." she trailed   
"He's what?" he asked  
"He's nice," she couldn't think of anything else to say that wouldn't get her or Syoaran laughed at.  
"Oh nice I see, I see. By the way," he started as Sakura was starting back upstairs. "What did Tomoyo want?" The thought almost escaped her mind. She was really excited about Syoaran and nearly forgot.  
"Don't tell you forgot already." He glared at her.  
"I didn't forget, I was just about to do it." She remarked.  
"My my, not only are you forgetful but your not smart either." He said as she was going upstairs. "You'd figure that one would balance the other out but I guess not huh?"  
"Oh shut up," she yelled as she ran up the rest of the stairs. Again locking the door to make sure he wasn't to come in. She picked up the phone and started to dial. It only rang once before someone picked it up.  
"Hello? Is Tomoyo there?" said Sakura.  
"Just a minute, who may I say is calling," said Sonomi.  
"This is Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto."   
"Oh how are you doing sweetie?" Sonomi was always fond of Sakura just as she was always fond of her mother, Nadeshiko.  
"I'm fine and you?"  
"I am doing very nicely as well. I'll get Tomoyo for you."  
"Thank you very much." While Sakura was waiting she took the time to look at her clock; it was almost noon. If I were going to go anywhere I would have to take a shower and change still she thought to herself as looked down at her pajamas. She giggled a little at the cute tiny creatures on it. Sakura heard someone coming to the phone.   
"Hello Sakura" said Tomoyo  
"Hello"   
"I called earlier but I guess you were asleep" Tomoyo laughed.  
"Something like that"  
"So do you want to come with me Chiharu and Rika to the mall. I t didn't take a second for her to make a decision.  
"Of course I'll come" she said enthusiastically.   
"What time are you leaving?" she asked to make sure she would have enough time.  
"Whenever you are ready?"   
"How's 12:30 sound?"  
"Great see you then."  
"Bye" Sakura hung up the phone. She first went to her closet to get something to wear for the day. Next she went to take a shower. After about twenty minutes she came out. Fixing hair was never a problem for Sakura. Someone would always complement it every other day about it. She was in her room dressing now. In just five more minutes she was ready to leave. With just a very cute pink T-shirt and her favorite jeans on she was ready. S he decided to put on her rollerblades and put her shoes in her backpack, which now had only one working strap. Checking the clock for one last time she headed for the door when Touya knocked.  
"Hey I'm going out so if you're leaving make sure to lock up." He started back down the stairs.   
"Okay I will," said Sakura. She ran skated around the house to make sure everything was done. Before finally leaving she made sure to leave a not for her father telling him where she was going to be at.  
Summer was one of the best times to be out. Plenty of sun plenty of fun plenty of everything. She came around the corner rather fast almost falling. She was already late. Why did I say 12:30 she said to herself as she was skating down the street. Not before long she came to Tomoyo's house. She rang the bell and waited. She needed the time to start breathing normally she came as fast as she could. There were noises coming from the other side of the door. Sakura got up so she didn't look funny when they answered the door. Tomoyo greeted Sakura and they both went inside. Sakura looked around.  
"Where's Chiharu and Rika?" she asked.  
"Chiharu went down to Rika's to get her." Sakura was semi-happy about this. She would be able to catch her breath, but it also meant that she didn't need to be in such a hurry.   
"So where are we going again?" she stammered.  
"Sakura were going to the mall" Tomoyo laughed. "Sakura you're so funny."  
"Yeah, I guess." After a little more talking Sakura finally remembered what she had had on her mind all morning before she came.  
"Oh my gosh Tomoyo!" It was so loud that it almost scared her.  
"What is it?" she questioned.  
"Syoaran called me today" she was in her jumpy mood again.  
"Well, what did he say?" Tomoyo wanted to know what would make Sakura this excited. She didn't think that Syoaran was going to be back. Little did Sakura know Tomoyo wanted the same thing.  
"Syoaran is coming back" she whispered. "He's really coming"  
"What do you mean he's really coming back?" She asked almost confused by the whole thing.  
"Its not a joke he's really going to be here!" said Sakura as she leapt into Tomoyo's arms and hugged her. Just as this happened Chiharu came through the door with Rika. They both looked shocked.  
"What are you two doing?" Chiharu laughed. Rika was about to but then just smiled. Sakura was still holding tightly although Tomoyo was trying to break free.   
"Um... shall we go?" said Tomoyo.  
They all left the house and walked to the mall. It wasn't very far so they would arrive on foot in about 15 minutes. While they were walking Chiharu and Tomoyo were talking about what happened in the house. Sakura was trying to skate backwards without hitting anything with the help of Rika.  
"So what was that?" asked Chiharu.  
"Well Syoaran is coming back according to Sakura so she was really happy."  
"Happy enough to hug you I guess" Laughed Chiharu.  
"I guess," admitted Tomoyo. Sakura heard them and wasn't paying attention to Rika now.   
"Hey Syoaran is coming back doesn't that make you happy either?" Sakura asked narrowly missing a pole.  
"Not really." Said Chiharu as she watched Sakura skim a wall. Rika was now running to grab Sakura.   
"Watch out Sakura!" she said. She ran up to her and grabbed Sakura.  
"So does this mean Rika is happy about Syoaran too?" Said Chiharu.  
"Ha ha very funny." Said Sakura as Rika spun her around.   
"Let's go forward from now on," said Rika. In the next while they were pretty silent with a little bit of talk here and there about random things. When they reached the mall they were all very eager to buy things but each had something particular in mind. Tomoyo wanted to always get the latest and greatest video camera and equipment. Sakura wanted to get a new skirt that she saw the other week before school was out. Chiharu wanted to get some more accessories. As for Rika, she didn't really want anything so she didn't come to spend anything besides time with her friends.  
As they strolled through the mall something caught Sakura's eye that she couldn't help but look at. It was the most handsome outfit that she had ever seen; it would be perfect for Syoaran she thought. She saw that the others were in front of the other store looking at something so she would have enough time to look at the price at least. She walked in and saw that were many adults and few teens looking around. In front was the counter, which Sakura walked up to.   
"Excuse me Sir but how much is that in the window over there?" She pointed to the outfit that she wanted. The man laughed a little.  
"That's very cute, its two hundred and fifty dollars" said the man very slowly. "So would like it wrapped here?" he said. Laughter broke out in the whole store. Sakura felt so stupid she was looking like she could cry and ran out the door. The others were already wondering where she went when Tomoyo saw her. They ran up to her as she was rubbing her eyes.   
"Sakura what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura was still holding her head down she didn't want the others to see her crying because the more she tried to stop the more it came out. She finally reached a point where she could lift her head.  
"It's nothing, I just wanted that for Syoaran" she said as she pointed toward the window "But I can't so lets go" She led the way through them.  
"Wow, I guess she is serious about Syoaran" Said Chiharu. Rika just stood and watched there was more to Syoaran and this store than Sakura was letting off. She wanted to talk to Sakura about it but figured that it should be left alone for right now.  
Sakura eventually managed to get a hold of herself as they passed the electronics store. Tomoyo's eyes lit up.  
"I'll be right back" Tomoyo ran inside the store. Rika figured that this would be the best chance to talk to Sakura.  
"Hey um... Sakura what really did happen in that shop?" Chiharu paused and looked at Rika. This wasn't something that Rika would normally do. "Look Sakura I'm sorry if I'm being rude..." Sakura was better so she was ok to talk now.  
"No its alright..." she started "Its just that the man made fun of me in front of the whole store and worse I can't get Syoaran that nice outfit."   
"Priorities Sakura...Priorities what would you have rather not happen to you the man or the suit." Chiharu was not really helping but she wasn't making it worse. Rika was trying to tell Chiharu to stop but Sakura kept saying that it was ok. By now Tomoyo came out of the store but without anything else either.   
"Wow!" she said. They all looked impressed that she wasn't carrying anything around. "Nice but expensive, I better save some money now and maybe I'll get three hundred dollars before summer is over." Chiharu nodded her head.  
"See Sakura that's a better waste of your money" Tomoyo looked insulted.   
"It's not a waste! It's got..." she couldn't finish. Sakura was tapping her on the shoulder pointing at Rika who was on the other side staring through yet another window. They all knew they couldn't afford much in here but they might as well look and dream about it.  
"What's Rika looking at over there?" Said Chiharu  
"I don't know let's go see," said Tomoyo who had already begun in that direction. It turns out that Rika was looking at a beautiful necklace. It glowed in the light of the store. Sakura noticed how she looked at it and thought it would be wonderful if she could get it for her, but they all knew the couldn't afford it either way. Rika eventually took her eyes off of it and they continued.  
A little while later Sakura found the store that she wanted and with the very little money she had figured that she would at least make one thing go right that day. It didn't take very long to find it because she always looked at it. The others were also looking at some other stuff but they weren't too interested in it. Sakura got in line and got ready to pay for her skirt. She pulled out her wallet and took out a twenty-dollar bill. She gave it to the lady and then she handed her the skirt. When it got rung up there was a loud siren that went off like someone had tripped the alarm. Confetti came from all over the place. Sakura asked what was going on and to her surprise balloons came from the ceiling saying congratulations.  
"Congratulations?" she said "Congratulations for what?" the other three looked just as mystified as Sakura was.  
"You have won the one thousand dollar shopping spree!" Sakura almost feinted when she heard the lady say it once more. She looked back at the others they apparently had also heard the woman and they were jumping for joy. Sakura paid for the skirt and then left with her prize money.   
"First things first" she said.  
"Oh, here we go again," said Chiharu.  
Sakura left for the store were the outfit was. She ran in threw down three hundred and fifty dollars  
"I'll take it in large, oh and I'll wrap it myself."   
"Very well miss." 


End file.
